The Continents Of Jupiter
Because of the very fast rate of continental drift on Jupiter,it has had very many continents (many of which have been huge).This page is a list of the continents over time: 5 billion years BC: Negrapnoltniatnuokcur & Loneooleriuei (Although other continents existed between these years they will not be revealed yet) 4 billion years BC: Iquergagyd & Imlooratann (Although other continents existed between these years they will not be revealed yet) 10 AD: Prootadged & Spinitorirric & Shumuthiopaxisounerdi 200 AD: Prootadged & Spinitorirric joined together and became Ppioiadgidar, Shumuthiopaxisounerdi still the same 300 AD: Ppioiadgidar broke up into four continents: Oia-I, Oia-II, Deegkay, and Deekar. Shumuthiopaxisounerdi stayed the same. 800 AD: Oia-I broke up into 2 continents, which were Yea-El and Mi. Deegkay also broke up, and became Deede and Deedkee. Oia-II became submerged. Deekar broke up into four continents: Met, Ekk, Av and Eg. Shumuthiopaxisounerdi broke up also and became Unerde, Shuiu, Atiso and Temiop. 1000 AD: The continent called Yea-El broke apart into Ym, New Eg, Aa, Ec, and Elc. Mi broke up into My, Emen and Ih. Deede broke up into 4 continents which were Del, Ee, Ei and De. Deedkee, Met, Ekk, Av and Eg joined together and this new continent was called Ae. Unerde broke up into Um, Neen, Nei and Eseep. Shuiu stayed the same continent. Temiop and Atiso joined together and the name of that was Atemso. 1500 AD: All the existing continents joined together into one continent called Jaibo. 1900 AD: Jaibo became four new continents called Obiaj, Jemiao, Jamioy and Wemao. 1950 AD: Obiaj and Jemiao collided and became a continent called Obiias. Jamioy sank into the 'ocean'. Wemao stayed the same. 1990 AD: Obiias and Wemao joined together and became Obempas. 2000 AD: Obempas split up into Oge, Empee and As. 2005 AD: Oge, As and Empee reformed into Obempas. 2011 AD: Obempas broke apart, forming Zenbee, Ed, Py and Ad. 2050 AD: Zenbee did not change at all in terms of being a continent. Meanwhile Ed became 3 continents called Dooe, Dre and Tiee. Py and Ad joined together, becoming Kyda. 2070 AD: Ze, Ne and Ebe were formed from Zenbee. Dooe and Dre joined together and became called Zooezree. Tiee and Kyda also joined to each other. This was called Iide. 2090 AD: Ze became three new continents: Zof, Zeb and Zemb. From Ne formed 2 Continents which were Ire and Rena. Zooezree and Ebe joined together and became called Eor. Iide stayed the same. 2098 AD: Zof turned into four continents called Asuidhoppfidivo, Erz, Fihojof and Lof. Zeb and Iide joined together, the new continent's name was Riz. Zemb broke up into Zert, Esadfyg, Merkyz-I, Merkyz-II, and Bacvihalog. Ire, Rena and Eor joined together and was called Rera. 2099 AD: Asuidhoppfidivo, Erz, Fihojof, Lof, Riz, Zert, Esadfyg, Merkyz-I, Merkyz-II, and Bacvihalog joined together and had the name Lesck. Rera stayed the same. 2100 AD: Lesck and Rera joined together, the continent was called Resa. 2102 AD: Resa broke up into the continents called Masera, Resan, Resag, Minaqkieo and Homleaisejusfoussitrompe 2106 AD: Masera broke up into East Masera and West Masera. Resan, Resag and Minaqkieo join together as Risank.Homleaisejusfoussitrompe also broke up in this year, into Isejusfoussi and Homleatrompe. 2107 AD: East Masera and West Masera joined together again and had the name Masera again. Risank and Homleatrompe and Isejusfoussi joined up into Roeaes. 2112 AD: Masera and Roeaes joined together and became called Raeaes. 2220 AD: Raeaes broke up into Ra, Ea and Es. 2250 AD: Ra became Arjeen, Arbeed and Awr. Ea and Es became Seae. 2310 AD: Arjeen, Seae and Arbeed joined together under the name of Sarjee. Awr became Alj and Dubaubvee and Arpar. 2350 AD: Sarjee and Arpar joined together and were called Sapae. Alj and Dubaubvee became Alja. 2380 AD: Sapae and Alja became a supercontinent called New Sapae. 2430 AD: New Sapae became Sapp and Paev. 2440 AD: Sapp became Sal, Arj and Peepelh. 2460 AD: Sal stayed the same. Arj broke up into 5 new continents, which were called Appae, Raphis, Jaypvee, Obeek and Ardeep. Peepelh became Peepe and Pelhi, which were two new continents. 2470 AD: Sal became 3 new continents called Sah, Apeec, and Elpeef. Appae became five continents called Aaz, Parv, Pjy, Amoi, and also Exvee. Rarlpe, a new continent, formed out of Raphis, Jaypvee, Ardeep, Peepe, and Pelhi. Obeek sank below the waves. 2480 AD: Sah collapsed into two continents: Saph and Hasem. Apeec, Elpeef, Aaz, and Parv became a new continent called Epeezvee. Nothing major happened to Pyj. Amoi, along with Exvee and Rarlpe, combined to become Exrel. 2510 AD: Saph broke up into continents named Heph and Aseffjeed. Hasem also broke up, becoming Hao, Sejfee, and Emjayf. Epeezvee and Pyj became a new continent called Eyee. Exrel, however, became 5 new continents, which were Eag, Xen, Rarg, Emdubau, and Lexjee. 2530 AD: Heph, Aseffjeed, Hao, Sejfee, Emjayf, and Eyee became a new continent. This new continent was called Hajfee. Eag and Xen joined together, then it was called Een. No continental collisions happened to Rarg during this time. Emdubau broke up into Emcyii, Dufex, Badeez, and Auje. 2560 AD: Hajfee, Een, Rarg, Emcyii, Dufex, Badeez, and Auje, (actually all the continents) joined up into another supercontinent, which was called Redee. 2590 AD: Redee broke up into Redtee and Deeo. 2600 AD: Although Redtee stayed the same, in this year Deeo sank into non existence. 2627 AD: Redtee broke up into Rewl, Edel, Teyc, Eekhen and Enhkee. 2636 AD: Rewl stayed the same. So did Edel and Teyc. But Eekhen became four new continents (Eeor, Khah, Ewojdubau, and Etmy). 2699 AD: Rewl and Etmy joined together and became a continent called New Rewl, while Edel, Teyc, Eeor and Ewojdubau became the continent called Edoj. What happened to Khah was it sank in this year. 2708 AD: New Rewl and Edoj became one continent: Edwar. 2744 AD: Edwar became Eddubau and Duay. 2762 AD: Eddubau stayed the same and Duay became 5 continents (Deezef, Uraxic, Aeekahxa, Ynzo, Ynheabzedex). 2798 AD: Eddubau and Uraxic joined together, they were called Urdexbau together. Deezef, Aeekahxa and Ynheabzedex joined together into a continent known as Yeeeah. Ynzo stayed the same. 2839 AD: Urdexbau and Ynzo formed a new continent called Ynz-Ex.Yeeeah stayed the same. 2862 AD: Ynz-Ex and Yeeeah joined together as one continent called Ynzeah. 2988 AD: Ynzeah broke apart into 5 continents: Yx, Na, Zah, Eh, and Ahe. 3008 AD: Yx stayed the same. Na, Zah and Eh joined together as New Na. Ahe stayed the same. 3108 AD: Yx did not undergo any major continental changes. New Na and Ahe became Aew. 3122 AD: Yx joined to Aew and they became what was a continent called Yew. 3290 AD: Yew broke up into two continents, Yetew and Ewy. 3385 AD: Yetew broke up into three continents (Yedduba, Tua, Eweeze) while this sort of thing didn't happen to Ewy. Category:The Continents Of Jupiter Category:Continents Of Jupiter Category:Jovian Continents Category:Jupiter Category:Negrapnoltniatnuokcur